


Closest to Magic - the babies are born

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - the babies are born

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/75207136024/previous-fills-i-ii-iii-iv-note-these-are)

[a very happy birthday to Dani/kissedmequiteinsane with this one!]

"One big push, sweetie and you’ll have her head clear! She’ll be easy from there, you just have to give one good push!"

Blaine stroked Kurt’s knee as he urged the boy on. He hadn’t expected to take such an active role like this, but early on in the contractions Kurt had admitted that he loved when Blaine took control. He had said that it made it easier on him to follow Blaine’s directions if he was pushing too soon or if he needed to remember not to hold his breath. So there Blaine was, rooting Kurt on with every motivational exercise he’d ever used in business. And Kurt was doing him extremely proud.

Leaning over Kurt’s swollen belly, Blaine peered down to where the doctor held a tiny head of mottled dark hair. “There! I can see her face, Kurt! She’s so beautiful!”

Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine going on and on about how perfect their new daughter was. He loved how Blaine was badgering the nursing staff to admit that they had never seen such a perfect little girl. The doctor had warned them that Cecilia was the smaller of the two twins, but Blaine wouldn’t hear of it.

Kurt on the other hand was rather preoccupied with the returning burn and cramp as little Robert got himself into place and ready to emerge. Gripping the bedrails once more, Kurt called out to Blaine, who was counting Cecilia’s fingers and toes as a nurse cleaned her.

“Blaine! Blaine, I don’t think Robert is going to wait long enough for me to hold his sister, sweetie!”

Blaine flung himself across the room and pulled one of Kurt’s hands into his. If Kurt had been less preoccupied with pushing a 7lb person out of his body, he would have laughed at the way Blaine’s face went all focused and business-like after cooing soppily over their daughter just moments before.

Robert turned out to be a nail-biting experience. He was positioned a little awkwardly, but refused to wait for the doctor to help him move. Blaine nearly lost his nerve when Kurt had given two sharp wails as their little boy came out backwards. The doctor remarked afterwards how well Kurt’s body had dealt with it though, and Blaine had taken it as another point of pride for Kurt.

As the nurses took Robert over to his sister to be cleaned and swaddled, Kurt huffed out a weak laugh.

“You know what it was, don’t you?” He said, smiling a little drunkenly up at his confused boyfriend, verbal filter completely gone with the adrenaline rush. “All the sex! You told me we had to have so much sex throughout the pregnancy to make me more ‘supple’ and it worked!”

Blaine smothered a laugh as he glanced at the unfazed doctors and nurses. Two babies born and Kurt was already giggling at his own boldness.

Their laughter turned to awe as the nurses brought a bundle each to place in their daddies’ arms. Blaine held stout little Robert, who was wrestling and bellowing like a trooper. Cecilia had been given to Kurt, who could just tell that his little girl’s weak cries were for food.

All of the noise and bustle of the delivery room faded away as the new family shared a quiet moment together. Robert settled as soon as Blaine gave him a finger to squeeze and gnaw on. Kurt looked the picture of happiness, cooing and whispering to Cecilia, who was mewling and feeding contentedly. Blaine and Kurt looked up at each other once their children were occupied and shared a sweet, tearful kiss.

Blaine said again and again how proud he was of his darling Kurt and how happy he’d made him by giving Blaine such healthy, beautiful children.

After feeding both of his children though, Kurt felt as if he could sleep for days. A nurse came to take the babies for further checkups and clothing, and Blaine made them promise to return them as soon as possible.

“None of this looking at them through a window in a sea of other babies crap,” Blaine said. Kurt just gave the nurses apologetic looks and sent Blaine to fetch his father.

When Burt entered the room, Kurt was drowsy, but in an absolute glow. Blaine stood in the back of the room to give father and son a private moment, but not too far that he couldn’t come when Kurt called. To his surprise, Burt turned to look at back at him and nodded him over to the bed.

“You both know I haven’t been happy about any of this,” he said gruffly, and mostly to Blaine. “And I still think Kurt’s too young to know exactly what he’s gotten into.”

Kurt began to protest and say that he’d never felt more happy or whole in his life, but Burt put a calming hand on his son’s shoulder.

“But don’t think that I underestimate my son’s ability to know his own mind, or to make a success of anything he sets his mind to. Anderson,” he said with a level, appraising look at Blaine, “you’ve lucked out and gotten yourself the best young man in the entire world.”

Blaine looked back equally in earnest. “Believe me, Burt, I do everything I can to make Kurt happy for just that reason. I know his worth and I will never be the fool who holds him back.”

Both men reached out and shook hands at that, feeling a new level of respect for each other.

The moment was broken when Kurt started to giggle again. Father and boyfriend turned puzzled faces at him.

“And it’s a good thing he’s so rich, daddy.” Blaine and Burt shared a bemused look.

“Because I intend to spend an absolute _fortune_ on our wedding!”

Blaine winced and drew back slightly at Burt’s menacing look.

“You mean you haven’t even _proposed_ to make my son a decent man yet?!”

As Blaine darted out of the room to ‘go check something with a thing’ Kurt’s laughter followed him through the door.

“Bring me back a Snickers and some wedding magazines while you’re at it, darling!”


End file.
